Alpha-Omega
by CloudFair95
Summary: Previous called Destin'ys Edge. "This time, he's fighting by my side, protecting the worlds with me. And somehow that makes me feel safer than anything number of nights at home. I would wake up and Riku would be there. I don't have to worry anymore. He's not going to be safe on the Islands, but he'll be by my side. I guess I can live with that." RiSo shonen-ai adventure fluff.
1. Radiant Garden

A/N: Welcome to the first story of my renewed account! This story is mostly canon, so playing the games/having vast knowledge of the games is highly recommended. Post-3D, but in a universe where Riku still has his hair. Because his haircut makes me want to vomit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix—I own nothing.

* * *

Two years. It's been two years since I've been able to sit at the shores of my own home and really think, "This is where I belong." Everything should be easier. I want to feel the ocean spray and the sugar sand at my feet. Once more, that place has become little more than a memory. At least it was nice while it lasted.

"Sora."

The voices startled me, causing me to jump slightly. I turn my neck to look behind me and see a tall, dark-haired man striding across the pavement to the ledge where I rest. His expression is unreadable, but he can't hide the worry painting eyes.

"Leon." I say, surprised. I'd thought I was alone out here, but maybe he followed me. I haven't exactly been acting like myself lately. Leon stands by the ledge, gazing out towards the horizon at the disappearing sunset that's not nearly as pretty as my own home's. "Do you think you're ready?" he asks, without meeting my eyes. I know without asking that he's anxious of the answer.

I look away from my older friend and look down over the town once more, a sad smile creeping onto my face. "Yeah," I say with a sigh. Leon nods silently, and I know that despite his worry, his faith is in me.

"Sora," a new voice addresses me. I turn and see a boy approaching the two of us. His long, silver hair flows behind him gracefully. I look at him and he smiles at me, a bit sadly.

"Riku," I gasp, hopping off the ledge. "I…"

Riku waits for me to continue, but I don't know what to say. I guess I've been gon longer than I thought.

"I'll let you two catch up," Leon says, leaving the two of us alone. I walk over to my best friend. For a minute I just stare, surprised to see him. But then I smile. "I'm really glad you're here." I say, looking down at my feet. I peek up at him and smirk. "Keyblade Master," I say with a wink. Riku smiles at me.

I look at my best friend before I take once last glance at the sliver of light left in the distance, before it disappears into the black of night. My smile fades and I sigh. Suddenly I'm not so sure I'm ready for what's ahead.

I sit back on the ledge and after a moment, Riku sits too. I close my eyes and listen to the wind rush through my ears.

"I'm going with you."

My eyes fly open and I whip my head around to look at Riku. "What?"

"I'm going with you," he repeats, not looking at me. He pauses, and adds, "I need the training, right? You've been fighting the darkness with the Keyblade longer than I have. I need to learn to fight it; to hold it back…instead of manipulate it."

"Riku…" I think for a moment. It's going to be dangerous. I can't let Riku go out there and risk his life. I can't.

Riku looks sideways at me. "Besides, you think I'm going to let you go alone? You'll need a real Master to keep yourself out of trouble." He smirks at me.

I make myself look back into his face, still gazing over the sea of black. I take a breath and remember who I'm talking to. This is Riku. The strongest person I know. His battle must have been twice as hard as mine, and here he was sitting on the shore with me; he's beaten it.

He can do this.

I turned back around, looking at the recovering city below. "Okay." I say. Riku does a double-take, wondering if he heard me wrong. Obviously he was expecting me to make more of a fuss. Honestly, I was too.

"Okay?" Riku questioned.

I smiled and nodded my head. "I don't want to do this alone. I'm…," I thought for a moment. "I don't think I could do this without you."

Riku continues his gaze upon my face, before slowly turning away. "Hmm," he says with a smile. "Tomorrow's it then..."

I consider that. "Yeah." But it feels less lonely now. I'm bringing a piece of home with me. My best friend will be right next to me, every step of the way. Every journey before has been to protect the ones I love. Every journey, I spent worrying, wondering if Riku was okay. Wondering if I'd ever see him alive and well again. Wondering if we'd ever go back to the way we were before.

But this time, he's by my side. He's not my enemy. He's not the one I'm fighting so desperately to protect. This time, he's fighting by my side, protecting the worlds with me. And somehow that makes me feel safer than anything number of nights at home. I'll wake up and Riku will be there. I don't have to worry anymore. He's not going to be safe on the islands, but he'll be by my side.

I guess I can live with that.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the short chapter! But I consider this more of a prologue; an introduction to the story ahead. After I force it out of my subconscious, I'll post chapter two! Thanks!


	2. Mysterious Tower

"Sora, it's time," the King says with a wide smile on his round face. "Are you ready?" I look at Riku and we both nod our heads.

His Majesty reaches out his hand to the two of us and we venture in closer. He holds up a star-shaped object and it begins to glow, light surrounding us. Riku told me about it once; it's a special Gummi Block the King uses to get from world to world, instead of using a ship like I did on my journeys.

I expect King Mickey to bring us to his castle to discuss our next mission, but I'm surprised to see we've arrived at Yen Sid's tower instead.

The King walks towards the tower and motions for us to follow. "Come on, fellas!"

Riku and I trail behind the mouse king up the winding stairs, to the top of the tower. It seems so much bigger without the Heartless crowding it.

The King knocks on the tall doors that lead to Master Yen Sid's room, and the door immediately opens. He begins to walk inside, and we follow him suit.

Master Yen Sid lets a small smile creep onto his face. "Ah, King Mickey. You have returned." He nods to Riku and me. "Sora, Riku, splendid to see you boys again. I trust you have been keeping up with your training?"

I smile brightly and fold my arms behind my head. "'Course!"

The wizard nods. "Good. It is important that you be on top of things on your journey."

"Yeah, about that…," I say. "What exactly are we doing?" Riku rolls his eyes and chuckles.

An image of Organization XIII comes before us. "On your last journey, you put an end to the group known as Organization XIII. And among the countless Heartless you have slain, it is not surprising that you have also encountered the Heartless of these beings—and put an end to them."

I stop and consider this. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Once their Nobodies met their end, their hearts returned to their bodies, restoring their true forms. However, they may be scattered, for it is uncertain when each lost their hearts to the darkness. But if they plan to reform in any way, they will find a way. They will find each other and regroup themselves." I gulp, suddenly a little nervous. "It is unknown what their motives are with restored hearts. For some, that was their only hope in the Organization—to obtain the heart they once lost. However," All of the black coats fade away save for one, "some may have more sinister things up their sleeves."

My eyes go hard. "How do we stop them?" Riku asks.

"First, you must find them. The members of Organization XIII originate from different worlds, and they all returned to their homes when their forms were restored. However, we have no way of knowing whom belongs to which world, or how long they will stay in one place. Now that they know other worlds exist beyond their own, they will be looking for ways to cross those boundaries. And once they see that these lines separate them, they may stop at nothing to break through."

"Don't worry, Master, we'll stop them!" I say, fired up. Riku remains a statue by my side, and Master Yen Sid nods at us in thanks.

"I trust that you will, Sora. But before you go, I want to bring some new information to your knowledge. These facts will allow you to fight more avidly, and get from world to world more easily."

I look at the Gummi Block in the King's hand. "Are we gonna use the Star Shard?"

The wizard shakes his head and turns to the silverette at my side. "Riku, along your journey, you used the Corridors of Darkness as means of transportation from world to world. But by giving up your ties to the darkness, you relieved yourself of that ability." Riku's face visibly falls and I start to get anxious, wanting to make him smile again. "But there are other ways of manipulating the lanes in between worlds. The Gummi Ships, for example, or King Mickey's Star Shard."

Master Yen Sid waves his hand over the nearest corner in the room and a white light appears. I shield my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness, and gasp when I see the result. "Just as the darkness can be manipulated to move from world to world, the light can be harnessed as well." A bright white portal swirls in front of us. "These Corridors of Light will assist you in your travels."

"Whoa…cool!" I gape, in awe.

"How do they work?" Riku wonders.

The portal vanishes. "You must channel your light. Connect your thoughts with the light in your heart, and bring that light to the surface. It will guide you and serve you well."

I nod and take a deep, steady breath, closing my eyes. I hold out my hand and focus my thoughts on my own light. I feel a comforting warmth travel from my chest through my arm, and I feel the light at my fingertips. I open my eyes and see a swirling portal of light before me. I smile brightly, pleased with myself.

"Excellent job, Sora," the Master nods in approval.

Riku takes a long glance at my portal before it vanishes, and then breathes in himself. He holds an arm out and the look on his face tells me he's focusing very hard on bring the portal into being. After a few moments, nothing happens, and Riku lets go of his breath. He furrows his brow in frustration and Master Yen Sid raises a hand to him.

"Through your struggle with the darkness, it is possible you have buried your light deep down. Your doubt will continue to restrain you until you uncover it. I cannot say for sure when you will be able to free the light in your heart, but when you do, you too will be able to open the Corridors of Light. Until then, Sora will manifest these portals for the both of you."

Riku's face falls again at his failure. "I know," he says. "I've still got a lot of fighting to do. The darkness almost won my heart…it's going to take a while for the light to find its way back again. I guess I'll just have to keep fighting until it does."

"Riku…" I look at my best friend with sad eyes. I can feel his pain in my own chest. I want to make it go away for the both of us.

The Master turns his attention back to me. "While you focus your thoughts on connecting to your light, you must also focus specifically on where you are desiring to go. If you do not, you could end up anywhere. Keep your mind sharp, Sora."

I nod at him. "I'll take care of it. And Riku will get the hang of it before you know it, you'll see!" I throw an arm around my best friend, who still looks disheartened.

Master Yen Sid nods at us. "I trust you both will progress a great deal on this journey. Sora, Riku, I wish you both the very best of luck."

"Thanks!" I say. I turn to Riku. "Well, we better get started!" I reach my hand out, preparing to open a portal. After a moment, I stop. "Uh…where do we start?"

"The founding members of Organization XIII were all apprentices under Ansem the Wise. That being said, they, like Lea, originated in Radiant Garden," the Master says. "I cannot say for sure if they are still there, nor where they might be if they are. But I suggest a thorough search through that town before you begin looking from scratch."

"Right! To Radiant Garden!" I close my eyes and feel the warmth at my fingertips again. The portal appears and I turn to Riku. "Let's go." And the two of us step through.

* * *

A/N: Some not-so-important-but-still-interesting facts about the story so far:

*Sora and Riku's appearances are the same as their KH2 outfits, with some minor alterations. Sora is no longer wearing his jacket, and Riku is no longer wearing his vest. I always liked out the sleeveless style looked on them in various doujins; I'm not sure if their apparel will ever be specifically referenced, but even if it isn't, this is how they are dressed here! haha

*I repeat, Riku has NOT cut his hair. It is still long and beautiful.

I'd like a review or two before I post the next chapter! I'm really excited about this next one. :)


End file.
